Gohan Enemies Return
by Gohun
Summary: Will Gohan and Trunks ever return from space from there battle with buu will they return in time to graduate with there friend find out next time one chapter left i should have up by tuesday
1. The Journey Begins

Gohan Enemies Come Forward  
  
By Lonely Warrior  
  
This story was called Gohan enemies comes for revenge but I am making some modifications and rewriting it so tell me what you think okay.  
  
This is based on Gohan and Videl and later Lime.  
  
Gohan and Videl of course end up together.  
  
Its starts 3 months after Gohan entered High School. Videl still doesn't know that Gohan is the Gold fighter yet.  
  
He doesn't want to tell Videl that he is the gold fighter because she might think that he is a freak or a weirdo.  
  
Hercule took the credit for defeating cell.  
  
The entire z fighter decided that they needed a break so what better way then to take a road trip. So they decided to go to new namek even Dende went.  
  
Bulma made Vegeta go like he had a choice in the matter.  
  
Gohan couldn't go because he had school and someone had to stay and protect the earth.  
  
Goku is dead but is going to appear later in the story.  
  
Chi and Bulma decided to go also and take there sons Trunks and Goten to kept them out of trouble.  
  
They all wanted to see namek since they never seen it before except for Bulma.  
  
So Gohan was the only semi sayian to protect the earth.  
  
These five evil villains are going to appear in order to ruin Gohan life Cell, Frieza, King Cold, Cooler, and even Garlic Jr.  
  
Cell is more powerful because after his defeat with Gohan he got stronger as strong as a Super Sayian 3.  
  
Also Majin Buu will appear.  
  
Future Trunks will also appear.  
  
Gohan appears as the gold fighter (As super sayian 3) Gotenks as super sayian 3 also.  
  
Gohan is at super sayian 3 almost 4  
  
Mirar Trunks and Lime end up together in the end.  
On with Chapter 1 The Journey Begins!!!!  
"What" you're all leaving for New Namek even you Dende.  
  
It all started three months after Gohan started High School. Everything was going okay so far.  
  
Gohan was still helping Videl fight crime.  
  
But she didn't know that Gohan was the gold fighter. Videl didn't recognize Gohan because he was at super sayian 3 he had to eye leash and his hair went down to his shoulders.  
  
So Videl never knew it was Gohan. Also all the Z fighters and humans were preparing to leave for New Namek for a vacation.  
  
Mother you're going also yes dear behave while we are gone ok. Also study and do your homework while we are gone ok. One more thing don't worry about Goten he is coming along also.  
  
To keep him out of trouble Bulma has also agreed to come along to show us about Namek since she been.  
  
Piccolo why are you going to new Namek. Gohan there problems at new namek an evil wizard is stealing energy and the Nameks are dying. We got to go and find who is responsible for this. Dende and the other Z fighters are going even Vegeta.  
  
Hey I though it was a vacation it is we are going to be on the other side of namek.  
  
While we take care of the problem don't worry Gohan about your mother and brother there going to be alright.  
  
So remember you're in charge while we are gone ok try to keep everything in place.  
  
Ok Piccolo I do my best. But Piccolo why can't I go with you guys. Gohan someone needs to stay to protect the earth. And your mother has insisted in you to continue with your studies.  
  
And also your mother would never aloud to go to New Namek. I understand Piccolo take care ok come in one piece. Very funny Gohan very funny.  
  
They started boarding there designated space ships they all wish Gohan luck and hope everything would be fine when they return.  
  
They started boarding their ship.  
  
One was for krillen, number 18, and marron.  
  
The Second was piccolo Dende Yamacha, Tien, Chaou.  
  
And the third was Bulma, Trunks, Goten, Chi, and Vegeta with a gravity room in all three space pod but Vegeta was bigger so that he could train with two new semi sayians lucky them.  
  
At that moment they blasted into space leaving Gohan behind for a couple of months.  
  
Gohan was a little sad that his friends and family had left but they needed to go and find out what happening in new namek.  
  
Bulma had also let Gohan live at Capsule Corp into they return from there trip. The robots could cook for Gohan and also her parents could keep him company.  
  
The next day Gohan went to school. As he was flying towards school he saw a bank being robed man these guys never learn.  
  
So he transformed into super sayian 3 and went to help out as he always does just then Videl arrived so Gohan said a little late Miss Videl I already took care of it.  
  
Videl was always trying to find out who the gold fighter was but couldn't. Videl was pissed off that he beat her.  
  
"She though one day gold fighter I am going to find out who you are".  
  
"That guy I get him if it's the last thing I do". "I'll find out who you are one day gold fighter." Videl decided to leave towards school before she was even later then she was already.  
  
But lately she has been thinking a lot about Gohan she didn't now why. And Gohan was doing the same thing he though about Videl a lot and didn't now why.  
  
They were falling in love but didn't now it. They are very good friends. Also Erase and Sharpner are going out. Sharpner gave up on Videl since he knew that Videl would never be his so he got Erase. The four of them hang out a lot they go to the movies the mall or hang out.  
  
"That's why Videl and Gohan were falling for each other, because they are now spending a lot of time together."  
  
Erase knew that Gohan and Videl would fall in love eventually.  
  
"A couple of weeks later Gohan confessed his love towards her. And Videl told him that she loved him also."  
  
So after that day they became a couple.  
  
And Hercule had to accept the hard way that Gohan was going out with her daughter.  
  
Gohan was still unsure on when should he tell Videl the truth about him he was waiting for the right time but that time wasn't anytime soon.  
  
Because when Videl told her father that she had found someone he told him Videl what have I told you about having a boyfriend he has to be stronger than me and there no one stronger than me.  
  
At that moment Gohan stepped into Satan Manor. This place is big but not as big as Capsule Corporation.  
  
He started to look around nice place but too many pictures of that idiot then he came across a room full of pictures of Videl.  
  
This room is better then the last at least there pictures of my dear sweet Vid. At that moment Hercule came in along with Videl.  
  
"So you're the punk that wants to date my "sweet pea" well like I told her and everybody knows that she can't date anyone unless he can't beat me and that never going to happened."  
  
"Because I am the strongest fighter alive I defeated Cell or crying aloud."  
  
"Is that so Hercule well then I will just have to show you the hard way."  
  
"What are you going to do punk fight me ha-ha that's a good one no one can defeat me I...." "Don't tell me again you defeat Cell you already said that."  
Okay then it's time Videl would you do me a favor and step outside for a moment.  
  
Why Gohan I want to talk some sense into your father and with you here I cant do that.  
  
What skinny punk you need Videl to step outside so that she doesn't see what I am about to do to you.  
  
"No Gohan I can't leave you here with my dad, don't worry Videl with that he shoved Videl out the door and lock it."  
  
Now its time to resolve this matter, you're going to allow Videl to date me and that's final.  
  
Ha-Ha skinny punk like I told you before you can't date my daughter unless you can beat me and there no way you can do that.  
  
How could you protect my daughter look at you? "You're so skinny that I could break you in half."  
  
Oh really idiot as you see me before you this is just a quarter of my true power. What are you talking about kid?  
  
Here let tell you a little story that's going to change your mind.  
  
What are you talking about kid? "This is getting very annoying now spit it out."  
  
"Okay then lets start the first time we met was seven years ago yes Hercule we met at the Cell games."  
  
"Wait that can't be true you weren't at the cell games because I could have recognized you and I haven't."  
  
But I wasn't in this form when we met you idiot.  
  
As I was saying before I was interrupted by you we met at the Cell games and back then you were an idiot and still are you haven't change one bit since then.  
  
Let me show you my true form Hercule with that the room started to shake.  
  
Videl went to her room and called Erase and tell her what was happening then the whole house start to shake what the hell.  
  
Vid what is happening the whole house is moving Erase how odd Videl are you sure yes why don't you feel the earthquake.  
  
Videl there is no earthquake are you alright don't worry girl I'll go to your house right now ok.  
  
"What the hell why is the ground moving you'll see idiot in about three seconds." "With that he turned Super Sayian, but decided to go up to his second stage."  
  
Now Hercule do you remember seven years ago I was that little boy at the Cell games.  
  
Wait you're that little boy at the Cell games aren't you. "Yes Hercule that's me I am glad that you finally were able to remember me."  
  
"It took you along time to remember now what were we talking about yes about Videl."  
  
"So what is your respond now am I allowed to date your daughter."  
  
"Or should I fight you for that right since you said that anyone who wants to date your daughter first has to beat you then that shouldn't be too hard for me right."  
  
"Get ready Hercule because now we fight no wait I'll change my mind you can date my daughter."  
  
"What are you saying Hercule I was getting ready for our fight?" "And now you want to back down I thought that great Hercule the defeater of Cell wanted to fight me the skinny punk kid that wants to date your dear sweet Videl."  
  
"And one more thing yes I was the person that defeated Cell and NOT you."  
  
With that Gohan went back to his normal self black hair and black eyes. "That better now Hercule do you accept that I date your daughter."  
  
"Yes I accept you can date my daughter and don't worry about her she can protect herself she is stronger then you now."  
  
"Oh one last thing you cant tell Videl who am I will tell her in due time." But right now it is not the time. "She must not know that I am the gold fighter and also the defeater of Cell."  
  
"If she finds out that is wasn't you that defeated Cell then she would be very mad at you Hercule and very disappointed you lied to her about it and also the world."  
  
"Speaking of the world they would all hate you for lying to them and you would be ruined Hercule do you get what I am saying yes I understand."  
  
Videl let her two friends into the house girl you said that the house was shaking yes but it stopped already.  
  
"Where Gohan I though you told me that he was here yes they have been in there for the past hour already."  
  
"You mean he is in the library with your father what could they be talking about come on girl lets go find out."  
  
"They went and knocked on the door um dad Gohan are you still in there it's been an hour already."  
  
"Hey Videl what's up um me and your dad where just talking about the up coming World Martial Arts Competition right Mr. Hercule."  
  
"Yes Videl that right me and your new boyfriend where talking about that." "So you let me date him Hercule looked at Gohan once more flashed his green eyes yes Videl I give you permission to date Gohan."  
  
Um "sweet pea" I have to attend some business see you later ok bye.  
  
"Videl then asked Gohan how dad accepted well we had a little chat and I convince him don't worry about it. Videl was so happy that she could date Gohan."  
  
Gohan though wait until mom meets you she is going to flip. "Gohan look Sharpner and Erase are here also lets go to the movies sure what ever you want Videl."  
  
"Videl and Erase went up to Videl room to get ready now Videl I just knew you and Gohan would end up together."  
  
"Just one advice kept a good look on him as you know every girl on school wants to go out with him." "I know that but he loves me and he wouldn't dare look at another girl that was not me Erasa".  
  
"So Gohan you finally were able to bag Videl." "I just knew since I saw you that first time with that you were the one for Videl."  
  
"The way you saw Videl and the way she saw you I knew that I didn't have a chance against her." "You know I was trying to get her to be mine but that never happened and never was going too happened."  
  
"Just one thing Gohan she doesn't like secrets." "She doesn't like when someone close to her is keeping secrets from her so if you have some you better tell her or you'll a goner."  
  
"Gohan though I wonder how will she react when I tell her that I am the gold fighter." "She is problay going to freak out and tell me that I am an alien."  
  
"Which I am but still she problay even going dump me for not telling her the truth on the first place." Oh well I'll tell her some day but not right now.  
  
With that the girls came down and they left for the movies.  
  
Next Chapter a New Student arrives and Videl doesn't seem too fond of this girl because she keeps starring at Gohan for some reason. Would this girl be Videl friend or enemy find out? 


	2. Gohan Friends Return

Gohan Enemies Return  
  
By Lonely Warrior  
That same night when Gohan got home or rather Capsule Corporation he was met by someone or rather an enemy at first the intruder attacked him saying why was he at his home.  
  
"Hey I should ask you the same question why are you here and who are this is my home not yours so talk now before the sayian prince kills you."  
  
"The sayian prince hey I though you went to new namek with the rest Vegeta. How did you stay I saw you leave with the others."  
  
Did you say Vegeta yes why he is my father with that Gohan turned the lights on Mirai what are you doing here did something happened in the future.  
  
"Yes something did happen my mother died and her last wish was to come back here and live with your guys."  
  
"So where is everyone I went to the lookout and it was empty there no one here so I decided to come back home and the same thing has something happened to them."  
  
No they went on vacation to new namek can you believe that and they left me here to protect the earth and also because I am going to high school so mom wouldn't let me go.  
  
"She and Goten got to go but me no I couldn't go I had to stay here and study."  
  
Say Mirai since you're here would you mind doing me a favor like what kind of favor would you be interested in attending high school.  
  
It would be fun we could hang around and I wouldn't be lonely and you wouldn't be lonely so what do you say.  
  
"I guess so since I never got an education because of the androids. So when are they coming back in a couple of months I guess."  
  
They also had to take care of a problem at namek.  
  
"But don't worry about that ok lets just get some sleep because tomorrow it's going to be a big day and I mean big day."  
  
The next day oh darn I am going to be late for school better hurry up he took a shower very quickly and took off. But he seems that he was forgetting something very important. With that he left as he was approaching school he saw a bank being robed he changed into super sayian 3 and went out to help out.  
  
"Just then Mirai woke up hey where did Gohan leave he was following his ki um he left me here he must a forgotten about me well I better get ready with that he got dressed and left for school."  
  
When sudden Videl showed up and help out. Videl saw that the gold fighter was usually nicer today well miss I must be leaving see you around. And with that he left Videl though that was strange he usually takes care of it but today he was waiting for me. That odd well I better get going.  
  
"When Gohan got there he was on time for once he was in his locker when he heard of two new students but he also found out that it was a girl and also a guy. He was thinking when suddenly Videl showed up hey Gohan what's going on oh nothing. And Gohan kissed Videl on the lips. Well we better get going to class unless we want to be late ok lets go."  
  
"When they got to class, "hey" Gohan I heard that theirs this new chick coming to our class um nice Sharpner". But when they saw both girls glaring at them they said that's too bad because we already have girlfriends right Sharpner. "Yeah right Gohan that much better guys".  
  
"Hey Videl did you hear about the cute guy what Sharpner said what guy well Sharpie there a new guy also that starts today isn't that great well I guess."  
  
At that moment there was a knock at the door.  
  
The teacher said come in and at that moment Gohan just stared at the new guy and the new girl. Hey Gohan Videl asks and she saw that he was staring at both the new students. Videl got mad and jealous at the same time how dare he stare at the new girl I otta.  
  
"At that moment the teacher well it seems that we have two new students please tell us your name and tell us a little bit about your self."  
  
"Well my name is Mirar and my name is Lime". "Lime went first well I like marital arts. And you well I like to train in the marital arts also". "Well it is nice to meet you both at that moment they both spotted Gohan hey Gohan long time no see".  
  
"So Gohan when were you planning on visiting me you told me that you would and you never came back". "Well I been busy Lime but don't worry I go by today ok. Hi Mirai nice to see you again I knew I forgot something in the mourning.  
  
Videl was still staring at Gohan hey Gohan how do you know Lime and what's this that your going after school to visit her.  
  
"Well Videl she is an old friend that I haven't visited why don't tell me that you're getting jealous of her. No I am not jealous Gohan okay then".  
  
There are two empty seats by Gohan Lime went and seated by Gohan and Mirar seated next to Lime. Videl didn't like that one bit she was a little jealous of Lime so she decided to talk to Mirar and maybe get Gohan jealous.  
  
"Well Videl tried to talk to Mirar but that didn't get Gohan jealous not one bit. As the day went on Lime and Mirar talked with Gohan about there adventures and also what they being doing lately". "Gohan told them that Videl was his girlfriend".  
  
Just then Videl had enough so Gohan how you know them. "Well Lime at met her because my mother sent me shopping for something's and went to her village which is very close from where I live. "And Mirar well he is a close friend from the family.  
  
Both Lime and Mirar kept quiet they knew that wasn't true hey Gohan I thought that we met right befo before she could finish that line Gohan put her hand on Lime mouth. I will explain everything later but right now you two keep quiet got it.  
  
"What this Videl didn't like what Gohan just did he put his hand on Lime mouth but why. Gohan what's the meaning of this why have you put you hand on her mouth is it something that you don't want me to know well I am waiting."  
  
No Videl why would you say that I just saw you put your hand on her mouth explain now with that Mirai decided to save Gohan.  
  
"So Gohan I heard that everybody went on a little trip". "Yeah they left me here you know why yeah even dad went I wonder what mom told him that he had to go".  
  
"Well Gohan that leaves us in charge of everything yeah but nothings ever happens since the cell games Gohan whispers to Mirar". What are you two whispering about nothing?  
  
In the other world 5 evil monsters where plotting a plan to get back at the sayians for killing them they wanted revenge.  
  
And what better time then now since they knew that only Gohan and Mirai where on the planet.  
  
And they had the perfect plan now that they knew that almost all the z fighters were at some planet.  
  
They were going to get revenge on two semi sayians they were responsible for there deaths and they were going to pay.  
  
"Because now they were stronger than before and they been training for the last seven years and are a lot stronger than before".  
  
"But they know that Gohan and Trunks haven't been training that much so they are not that strong. That's what they thought".  
  
Cell, King Cold, Frieza, Cooler and Garlic Jr. finally we have escaped hell now to go get revenge on those two sayians that killed us.  
  
"Now its time that we pay them a visit at there high school and then we are going to tell the world that Gohan was the one that defeated me and not that weakling afro guy that everybody thinks".  
  
"This is a perfect way to get revenge on Gohan. King Cold and Freiza want to get revenge on Trunks because it was him that killed them".  
  
"Cooler wanted revenge on Goku but since he is gone this he get revenge on his son Gohan".  
  
"And Garlic Jr. wanted revenge on Gohan because it was him that sent him to the dead zone."  
  
"But first let put our power level down to zero and give them a surprise. They all agreed and power down to zero".  
  
Back on Orange Star High School it was lunch time.  
  
At that moment Gohan though that he felt a familiar power level but then it was gone.  
  
"So Gohan you already knew Mirar and Lime yeah it's been seven years since I last saw them".  
  
Just then Videl pulled Gohan to the wall now Gohan I saw you how you kept looking at Lime why didn't you ever told me that you knew her well because you never ask me Del.  
  
You know that you're the only one for me Del common stop this jealously already. Sure Gohan but I don't want you to keep anything else from me alright so is there anything else that I should know about you.  
  
No Videl why would I hide something from you well I have this funny feeling that your hiding something from me and had this feeling.  
  
And what feeling is that well this mourning when I got to bank scene. The gold fighter seemed extra nice to me and then he left I thought that was odd since he is always beating me to the scene and cleaning out the trash.  
  
"Videl caught up to Gohan and pulled him into the wall so what else are you hiding from me Gohan you know that I don't like it when people hide thing from me so I let you speak is there anything else.  
  
Gohan though should I tell her the truth or should I keep quiet well are you the gold fighter or not Gohan answer me now.  
  
No Videl I am not the gold fighter why would you think that well it all started the first day when you arrived he also arrived is that strange.  
  
No Videl I don't see how that can be strange. Okay Gohan but you better not be hiding anything from me because if I find out later your going to be in big trouble mister do you understand.  
  
Sure Videl Gohan though to himself I should have told her the truth but now it's too late.  
  
Gohan kissed Videl in the lips and then decided to go join there friends.  
  
Just then the bell rang well we better head to class.  
  
Sorry Videl, but I just can't tell you that I am the gold fighter not now. I'll wait for the perfect time.  
  
They all headed toward class Mirar I have a bad feeling like something is going to happed I now Gohan I have the same feeling.  
  
You have no idea Gohan that your time is up and the same goes for you Trunks.  
  
As the rest of the day went as planned Videl saw that she wasn't a threat but a friend of Gohan and she also saw how Lime just kept starring at Mirai.  
  
Well the day ended and Mirai told Gohan that Lime Sharpner and Erase were going to go site seeing of the city since they were new.  
  
But Gohan and Videl decided to go the other way well see you guys later ok. See Videl Lime is not a threat to you I know that now Gohan I was just afraid that I was going to lose you that's all.  
  
"Sure Videl what ever you say what you don't believe me I do believe you honey. Videl and Gohan were about to kiss when they were interrupted by someone no by something."  
  
So Gohan its been along time since we seen each other. Gohan couldn't believe it that voice it was the same as Garlic Jr.  
  
"But that couldn't be him he sent him to the dead zone a long time ago."  
  
But how could he be alive the high energy ki that I felt earlier it was you wasn't it.  
  
Videl didn't like this one bit Gohan who is this guy I don't know Videl who he is. Gohan I am disappointed don't you remember me I am Garlic Jr.  
  
Dam it is him but why now why have you return Garlic Jr. Hey aren't you the guy that tried to take over the world a couple of years ago but suddenly disappeared.  
  
No thanks to this monkey he is the reason that I didn't get a chance to rule the would its his fault.  
  
What is he talking about Gohan I don't know Videl.  
  
With that Garlic Jr. threw an energy blast towards Videl but Gohan stop it Videl was shocked how could you stop that Gohan it's not possible.  
  
"The only other person I saw stop that was the gold fighter."  
  
Gohan are you the gold fighter um Videl don't take this the wrong way okay well you see I am the gold fighter but I was looking for the right time to tell you.  
  
Your what I ask you this mourning if you were the gold fighter and you responded by saying no. and now I am finding out that you are the gold fighter what else have you been keeping from me.  
  
"Videl now is not the time let me take care of this little problem then well talk okay No Gohan I want to talk now but now is not a good time."  
  
"Garlic Jr. got mad at this look Gohan shut that brat mouth before I shut for you. Videl be quiet okay no I would not be quiet because I just found out that you're the gold fighter and that youll be keeping things from me."  
  
"Garlic Jr. went up to Videl and punch Videl on the stomach Videl feel down. Gohan was distracted when this happened no one I mean no one hurts her and your not going to be the first Garlic Jr."  
  
"With that the ground start to shake and Gohan transformed all the way to Super Sayian three. You touched my mate no does that but me be prepared to die Garlic Jr."  
  
Videl feel down but saw when Gohan transformed into the gold fighter then she remember the ground moving the same thing happened at her house when Gohan went to talk to her father.  
  
What happened to her father and Gohan that afternoon father never mentioned it again.  
  
But now this Gohan eyes looked icy he is mad she for the first time felt scared of Gohan.  
  
Garlic Jr. prepared yourself for you death no one touches her but me do you understand Garlic Jr. did the only thing he could he attacked Gohan head on now that wasn't smart.  
  
Gohan drew him down like he was a rag and beat him down she saw that Gohan was the superior one but that didn't stop Gohan he beat Garlic Jr. up very good.  
  
Your no match for me Garlic Jr. and now its time to end this with that Gohan chanted MASENKO HA and killed Garlic Jr. for good and I hope that the last ill see your ugly face again.  
  
Videl couldn't believe her did Gohan her Gohan just killed someone just in front of her but how that sweet guy that she fell in love is actually a murder.  
  
Gohan went up to Videl see I taken care of that problem so tell me are you alright. Gohan you stay away from me do you understand. What is wrong with you Del and don't call me that Gohan you're a monster how could you just kill him like that.  
  
Videl he attacked you and no one attacks you and gets away with it. So if someone else attacks me your just going to kill them just like what happened today Gohan.  
  
Your like a cold blooded murder Gohan now you stay away from me tell me one thing did you turn into this went you talked to my father yesterday.  
  
Well kind of why. That shaking it was you powering up wasn't it Gohan that day that you went to talk with my father. Well Videl I didn't go all the way with your father you mean you threat my father into let me date you Gohan.  
  
"I wouldn't say threat Videl but it was the only way Gohan mark my words I don't want to ever see you again our relationship is over got it over."  
  
But Videl you cant be serious right Gohan I am dead serious Gohan I never want to speak to you again.  
  
"With that she left crying Videl I didn't mean to lie to you I was going to tell you."  
  
After what happened Gohan decided to leave and went the other way. Still in his Super Sayian form but he went down to level one.  
  
As Gohan flew back home maybe Videl just needs time to cool down tomorrow will be a new day and then ill talk to her.  
  
"Videl got home she went straight to her room her father was on business trip."  
  
And though how could Gohan do this to me he threaten my father to let him date me how could he lie to me when I ask him if he was hiding anything else.  
  
He didn't want me to know that he was a serial killer well now that I know I never want to see him again.  
  
"With that she fell asleep. Gohan decided instead to head to the look out and what better way to try and forget what happened then to train."  
  
"So he went into the hyper time chamber he needed time to think and also he needed to train because he knew that Garlic Jr. wasn't going to be the only one who escape hell."  
  
Next Chapter Finally the day has arrived and Cell and the rest attack Gohan and Mirai 


	3. Evil Has Come To Kill GM

Gohan Enemies Return  
  
By Lonely Warrior  
  
The next day Mirai headed toward school but couldn't find Gohan anywhere I wonder what happened to him. Oh well I guess ill see him at school as he was about to go there was ring.  
  
Mirai went to check this out and then went to her mother lab to find a phone it kept ringing so he picked it up hello.  
  
"Who is this Gohan is that you why haven't you called us we been calling you for the past few days but noting mother is that you well is."  
  
"Mirai Trunks is that you what are you doing there is there trouble on earth. No mom my other mother from my time so she told me to come back here and stay with you guys."  
  
"But when I got back no one was around until Gohan arrived and guess what is Chi there by any chance yes why put her on I want to tell her something also."  
  
"Trunks where my baby boy is he doing his homework. Well we haven't gotten homework yet your going to school with my baby boy yes I am Gohan insisted on that but I found out that Gohan has a girlfriend."  
  
"He has what a girlfriend and why didn't he tell me anything about this well put him on I want to talk to him."  
  
"Well I think he already left for school I haven't seen him since yesterday when he left for a date with his girlfriend Chi."  
  
"But I let him know that you called well mother I have to go now Trunks you be careful okay sure mom has anything usually happened while we been gone no mother nothing has happened yet with that he cut communications with his mother."  
  
If only you knew mom that Garlic Jr. already attack earth but luckily Gohan took care of that problem. But I know that Garlic Jr. wasn't the only one that escaped hell I just hope that we are still around when you get back from your trip.  
  
Trunks didn't notice but the phone was still on and his mother had heard everything. No wait everyone on the other site heard everything.  
  
Goten and Trunks just looked at each other should we tell your mommy about this it could be important are you kidding and ruin our vacation this place is cool.  
  
"In the hyper time chamber Gohan time was up and looked at the clock dam I am going to be later for school I better hurry."  
  
He was working on the instant transmission technique while he was there. And also gotten a lot stronger now I can face anything that comes my way.  
  
Just as Trunks was arriving school Gohan appeared out of nowhere hey where did you come from I was training.  
  
"So what happened yesterday I heard you fought Garlic Jr." "Yes I did and I'll killed that green bean but something else happened me and Videl broke up she found out that I was the gold fighter."  
  
And also she didn't like that I killed Garlic Jr. We better get to class before we are late. "When they got inside the girls were talking when Mirai and Gohan arrived Gohan starred at Videl but she didn't even flinch Gohan tried to talk to her but nothing."  
  
"Gohan its over between us get it into your thick head okay have it your own way Videl at least now I don't have to go out with the daughter of that idiot who calls himself a champion."  
  
Gohan calm down you're getting her even more pissed off at you so my father is idiot well I least my father isn't a murder like you Gohan.  
  
"How could you kill that guy yesterday but he wasn't listening anymore both Mirai and Gohan could feel four huge energy level heading toward them Mirai can you feel that yes its huge."  
  
"Do you think that its Cell yes it feels like he is one of them how about the other three well there King Cold, Cooler, and Frieza".  
  
Gohan couldn't hear that Videl screaming at him. "Now Miss Satan don't scream in my classroom understand yes sorry. Just then Gohan looked at Trunks are you feeling what I just felt yeah I did but how could they be back I don't now but I am not liking this one bit.  
  
"Teacher could I go to the bathroom ask Trunks why do you want to go I got to check it out ok". "Yes you may, Trunks got up but didn't see it and got knock out by a punch produced by Cell". What!!!!!! Everyone said as Trunks went flying across from them and into several walls after that the wall collapse and was buried under all that.  
  
Dame it now I am all alone Gohan what just happened oh shut up Videl cant you just shut your mouth for once. The teacher stood up hey I wont have that kind of violence in the classroom now get out the teacher though that it was an act.  
  
"Look weakling I won't get out all, I want is Gohan give me Gohan and I'll leave. Why does Cell want you Gohan that doesn't concern you Videl didn't I tell you to shut your trap. This is between me and Cell and no one else got it."  
  
Look monkey your going to pay for what your father and you did to us. What did they do Sharpner asked they killed us you idiot that why we are here we want revenge on them. And since his father is not here then we want Gohan.  
  
It was Videl turn why do you want Gohan its not like he killed you right. No Cooler spoke it was his father who killed me but since his father is dead then I'll kill you Gohan.  
  
You were there Gohan it's a pity that you had to come why couldn't you guys just stay dead.  
  
The King Cold and Freiza and it was Trunks that killed us to when were finished with Gohan Trunks is also going to die.  
  
"Someone call the savior Hercule now people you don't have to call your savoir he is right here among you all".  
  
"Gohan don't tell me that you haven't told them that it was you that killed me and not that moron of Hercule".  
  
"Videl got mad how dare you call my father that he saved us from you he killed you and now you're saying that it was Gohan". Well if you don't believe me than ask him.  
  
"Well answer now Gohan before I get even madder at you well Videl don't take this the wrong way but yes it was me that defeated him and not that moron of a father you call Hercule".  
  
"I hated him because he says that he defeated Cell all by himself when it was the other way around".  
  
"And those tricks that you father says we do are real they are not tricks like he calls them".  
  
You saw me yesterday use them on Garlic Jr.  
  
How could you say all those things about my father sorry Videl but it the truth I couldn't tell you before because I couldn't find a way to tell you ok.  
  
"You couldn't find a way I ask you before if you were hiding anything to me and you said no I am not hiding anything to you Videl. You lied to me Gohan I don't want to ever see you again how dare you call my father a moron and those other things that you called him I hate you Gohan I hate you".!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh well now she hates me even more.  
  
And with that she ran out threw the wall Erase and Lime followed her. Everyone else just stared on what Gohan just said see Cell on what you have just done now my girlfriend hates my guts even more.  
  
"With he went up to Freiza and King Cold and punched them both in the face that went threw another wall and landed on the ground."  
  
He then threw Cooler a ki blast that sent him flying joining his family. Now Cell its time for our turn just you and me.  
  
With that he went super now "Cell I am to kill you again and this time try and stay dead". No that isn't going to happened what is, That monkey is going down the whole Cold family went up to Gohan and began to attack Gohan dame it its too much and with that he was thrown out the window and into the ground making a crater.  
  
Now let the games begin just don't kill him I want to do that and after we are done, we can come back for Trunks.  
  
Gohan though dame Trunks I haven't though about him.  
  
"Videl stop running said Erase" and Lime cached up you knew about this all the time didn't you Lime well yeah Videl but I couldn't tell you that it was something Gohan could only tell you. I hate him for that and also for not telling me that from the beginning tell me Videl would you love Gohan if he wouldn't of told you what just happened.  
  
"Well I don't know look I am going to tell you something about Gohan do you know how many years Gohan has been fighting no I don't. Well he been fighting since he was four years old he never played like us all he did when he was young was study and train that all he did for all his life". Gohan has not had a nice life like we did all he wanted to have was a nice life he wanted to play but that didn't happened.  
  
All his life has been about surviving and not a day has past and thinks if tomorrow is going to be the end.  
  
A lot of things has happened to him he fought Garlic Jr. when he was four and he won and saved the earth. The his uncle came and tried to kidnapped him that was the first time that his father died.  
  
Then he went to space and fought again against Freiza after that he fought more aliens and the last thing that Gohan fought was Cell.  
  
"Gohan life has not been easy for him and when he fought Cell he lost his father at the cell games how do you think he feels. Think about it Videl he has had a harash life he keeps everything bottle up inside him.  
  
He doesn't tell anyone on how he feels that until he met you. You opened up Gohan he found something to be happy about he was afraid on how you would react if you found out who he really was. That why he couldn't tell you he wanted to wait for the right time to tell you who he really was. Oh no what have I done I need to go back and talk to him wait".  
  
"At that moment Sharpner came out running what is it Sharpner Its Gohan he inform me that we must take Mirai Trunks to his home and that lives at Capsule Corporation are you saying that Trunks is the son of Bulma Briefs. Yes that is what I am saying now lets go get him."  
  
"He also told me to take Trunks to the lab and give him a bean that was located in the medicine cabinet."  
  
"No we must help Gohan Videl there is no possible way we can help him the only person that can help him is lying under those rocks are you saying that Trunks can."  
  
Are you saying that Trunks is the only one that can help him. Yes because Trunks is also a gold fighter Videl. He was also at the Cell games.  
  
With that Gohan blasted as fast as he could away from the city Cell and the other followed him they landed at the cell games where it took places remember this place Cell it's the place where I killed you and it's the place where I am going to do it again.  
  
"I know that but this time its going to differently ha-ha.  
  
"King Cold went up first and attacked Gohan he was doing well when Freiza and Cooler decided to join in and get him for what he did to them earlier."  
  
Gohan was still holding on when he knew that he had to go to the next level. He went up to his max on Super Sayian 2 and threw the cold family into the ground.  
  
The ground started to shake when Gohan powered up to Super Sayian 2 why is the ground shaking hey how should I know lets just get Trunks to the lab.  
  
"Once inside the lab the shaking stopped no wonder Gohan told me that we be safe in here. They got the bean from the medicine cabinet and gave it to Trunks.  
  
With that Mirar came out dame what happened I have such a headache I feel like a ton a bricks just hit me it did said Lime.  
  
"Now I remember the last thing was that I felt Cell ki and The Cold family Trunks you got to go and help Gohan out he all alone with those four he doesn't have a chance against them".  
  
Back on the battle field  
  
King Cold again went up to Gohan and ki blasted him and Gohan fell to the ground not so tough now monkey.  
  
Dame you King Cold your going to die now with that Gohan did his move MASENKO HA and killed King Cold no father.  
  
Boy you think that you have us beaten but its just the beginning there is no way you can beat us we are unstoppable.  
  
"Cell the way I see it your history no you see if you managed to kill us all the energy that we inflict into you goes directly to our master".  
  
What are you talking about well our master gave us life once again he is in new namek right now yes where all your friends are and once he found the creature that he is looking for then he will come here and take you all out.  
  
I will take you out now Cell prepare to die no Gohan I think it's the other way around now Freiza and Cooler fuse together to make Ultimate Cooler with that they fused together and made Ultimate Cooler now with this power no one can kill me I mean no one hahahahahahahaha.  
  
"Dame it now what should I do he is way to powerful for me maybe if I go to the next level maybe I have enough power but what about Cell I wont have enough power to defeat him".  
  
"So Gohan what are you going to do well um with that Ultimate Cooler attack that send Gohan flying into the ground Cell and Ultimate Cooler attacked at the same time Cell blasted him and Ultimate blasted him also Gohan fell to the ground".  
  
Back at Capsule Corp.  
  
Are you ok Trunks yes I feel more better wait on the villains has been killed. But now I feel two huge energy and also I still feel Cell.  
  
"What the hell is happeneing where is Gohan is fighting I must go and help him out Lime do you see that phone over there yes I do why. If were are not back in one hour call my mother and tell her what has happened."  
  
"But why just do what I asked ok sure Trunk take care and bring Gohan in one piece yes you better bring Gohan is one piece okay. Sure girls what ever you say with that he turned Super Sayian 1 and blasted towards the direction where Gohan is I hope I make it in time."  
  
He arrived at the seen in five minutes who is that Gohan glad you can make it Trunks well that is Ulimate Cooler Frieza and Cooler fussed together to make Ultimate Cooler.  
  
And King Cold is gone I killed him already.  
  
"So finally the two monkey are together this is even better now I can kill you both at the same time."  
Are you ready Gohan wait one moment with that Gohan decided to go to the next level we went up to Super Sayian 3 now I am ready.  
  
"Trunks did the same thing now we each get one but remember ultimate Cooler is stronger since it's combined with two people."  
  
Trunks was still no match for ultimate cooler his power has higher and greater he fought the best that he could but what no match as he fell down into the ground ultimate cooler gave him his favorite attack and buried him under ground.  
  
Gohan was having the same result for some reason Cell was stronger and was now lying next to Trunks.  
  
"Look Mirar there is one way that we can beat them we must fused together what is that the only way yeah. Okay then with that they fussed becoming Truhan there powers tripled Cell didn't like this one bit but how dam it".  
  
Back in the other world King Kai sensed two huge powers level what this what!!!! How did Cell and Cooler and Freiza escape from hell? Wait Cooler and Frieza for some reason joined together increasing there power it huge.  
  
Goku get here right now what King Kai I have some bad news to tell you and he told him about Cell and Ultimate Cooler how he fused with Freiza dam it and I am not there but Goku there more what your son has fussed with Mirar Trunks and become Truhan whoa that is great news.  
  
"Wait where is the other fighters I sensed them in new namek why are they over there wait let me see oh no what King Kai well an evil wizard was gathering energy from the nameks and the z fighters went to stop him".  
  
"Goku you must go to earth and help your son but first go to new namek and get everyone back to earth. With that Goku instant transmission and went to his sons aid. But first he went back to new namek and bring everybody back here to earth".  
  
"Back in New Namek Vegeta took care of the wizards henchmen. But Babadi had enough energy already so he left for earth to release majin buu".  
  
But before Babadi left he destroyed the ships.  
  
Back on the battle ground why are you so afraid Cell Ultimate Cooler kill this moron now with pleasure I will kill the person that killed my father.  
  
They went at it when Cell told Ultimate Cooler wait what you want lets make the final fusion.  
  
"Ultimate Cooler understood ok and with that he fused with Cell making him the Ultimate Cello now Truhan you don't have a chance in defeat me hahahahahahahaha".  
  
"He has double dam now how can I defeat him. With that Truhan powered up to his max his power could be sensed all the way to New Namek all the z fighter sense and Piccolo said dame what power I now said Vegeta".  
  
Why is the brat producing so much energy wait it's a mixer of two people yeah and its coming from earth. What could be happening on earth that could be producing that much energy?  
  
With that Goku appeared on New Namek what karrako what are you doing here well I am here to bring you home. But we must hurry Truhan needs our help and who is Truhan that our sons Vegeta Mirar Trunks and Gohan they are fighting Ultimate Cello and who is that well that Cell, Cooler, and Freiza fussed together what that grass hoper is back.  
  
They all disappear and appeared back at Capsule Corp. There was a screamed by Sharpner how did you guys appear out of nowhere and who are you".  
  
What do you mean who are we I am Bulma Briefs and this is Chi Son did you say Son yes why is Gohan your son then yes he Goku you must go and save our son why is it when there danger my baby boy has to be the one fighting. Goten Trunks get back here you are not going got it.  
  
Wait how can there be two Trunks well the Trunks fighting comes from an alternative timeline.  
  
And who are you we are friends from school yes your Gohan girlfriend right Videl.  
  
How did you know well Trunks told us yesterday that Gohan had found a girl I am so happy now I can finally have grand children.  
  
Just then they felt the whole building shaking what is happening that power its Truhan he is powering up all the way to Super Sayian three.  
  
Who is Truhan well Gohan and Trunks had no choice but to fussed together making him whole because Cell Cooler and Frieza fussed so Ultimate Cello and Truhan are fighting right now.  
  
Vegeta Piccolo are you ready yes with that they disappereared.  
  
Be careful guys and bring our sons in one piece.  
  
"Truhan stop powering up and threw a huge final flash at Cello that back fire because it created a big bomb that when Goku and the others appeared dads, Piccolo."  
  
"Gohan is that you yeah Mirar is that you also yeah dad it us listen we have a way to defeat Ultimate Cello ok what is it requires us to go beyond our limited and we might not survive this so all we want to ask you is tell Videl that I love her and that I will never forget her." ' And maybe someday well met again Gohan don't talk like that your not going to die because if you do we can bring you back with the dragonballs.  
  
"No dad you must not use the dragonballs because there is a greater monster heading this way Majin Buu and if you use the dragonballs on us the what ever people majin buu kills you wont be able to bring them back."  
  
Do you understand what I am saying yes Son.  
"With that Goku had no choice but respect his son wish. Goku is there no way to help them no with that power they are producing there no way that we can get close enough."  
  
Everyone including Goku Vegeta and Piccolo saw them exploding causing them to be blinded for a couple of seconds.  
  
"They never saw two more figures went and took one of the fighters out before they exploded."  
  
"Noooo Gohan, Mirar said Goku Karroto they are gone. We couldn't do anything Vegeta was sad because he too lost his son".  
  
Next Chapter They go back to Capsule Corp and tell everybody of the deaths of Truhan but is he really dead........ 


	4. A New Hero

I do not own Dragonball z  
  
But I do own Cello  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Goku and Vegeta left after they saw that both there sons were gone. That they were killed on that big explosion caused, by Ultimate Cello and Truhan.  
  
Sir do you think that these two are the ones yes I know that they are now teleport us back home but sir no living mortal has ever set foot on the god world not even the grand kai is aloud there.  
  
"Yes Kabito now teleport us home with that they were gone.  
  
Once back on the world of the kais. "Kabito now you may heal them both hurry before its too late okay sir with that he heal him". Once they were healed they separated "Kabito there fusing thing must be over".  
  
"Once they awoke what happened to us and where is Cello". "Well he is dead you don't have to worry about that we have more important things that we have to worry about ok".  
  
"Are we dead also hey where my halo like my dad no you are not dead yet". "But will be if you don't help us".  
  
"Okay then well help with anything by the way what is your name. Well I am the Supreme Kai and this is my servant and friend Kabito".  
  
"Never heard of you before is by any change King Kai your father".  
  
"That is no way to talk to the most powerful man alive got it now let me explain".  
  
There are three Kais.  
  
"The first one is King Kai he protects and looks the North Quarten".  
  
"The second is the Grand Kai he looks over the other world".  
  
"The third is me I looks over the entire galaxy around me so I am the most powerful Kai the Supreme Kai.  
  
Okay then we get it now so what do you want us for if you're the worlds most power man alive.  
  
"Okay then I'll brought you here for one purpose and that is that you're the only one that can defeat Majin Buu".  
  
"Majin Buu and who is this guy well he is a creature that was created by his master Bibidi a powerful wizard". "But now he wants to release him once more and for that he must come here so yes he is heading towards earth as we are talking. This creature has killed trillions of life and also millions of planets galaxies".  
  
"No one is able to stop him he killed almost all the Supreme Kai, Grand Kai and also 3 of the King Kais".  
  
"His creator could not control him so he sealed him up in a ball after that I killed Bibidi after that the ball was hidden in some planet".  
  
"But now it's been found by his son we didn't now that he had a son. At this same time he is But now Babidi intends to release Majin Buu here on earth as he speak he is traveling towards earth and will be in a matter of days".  
  
"Then if you couldn't then how can I kill this Majin Buu, that's where your wrong Gohan and Trunks".  
  
This creature is as powerful as 10 Cello what!!! That powerful yeah.  
  
There is a way to stop him Gohan and Trunks.  
  
Long ago when all the Kais were still here I heard a story of a legendary warrior that would come to the Kai planet and he would be strong enough to destroy Buu.  
  
So that must me that us right yeah. Just before the Buu destroyed the Kais I was given these special earrings.  
  
And what do they do well once you use these special earrings you will be fused together for as long as you want its unlimited power.  
  
Now try them on okay then Gohan your put one on your left and you Trunks one on your right at that moment what's happening they came together a bright blue light illuminate both of them.  
  
Once the light faded out a new warrior was born so how do you feel I feel great.  
  
And what is your name.  
  
My name is Trohan  
  
"I feel more powerful than before, that nice to hear Trohan".  
  
"One of the reasons that I brought you here was to give you the fusing earrings, the other is to get the z sword".  
  
"What is the z sword, the z sword it's said to be the most powerful sword it would give the person holding it unlimited power".  
  
"That powerful yes, Truhan the z sword is that powerful, but no one been able to pull it out from its resting place".  
  
"Not even myself or Kabito have been able to pull it from its resting place". "That where you come in, I think that you're the one that going to pull it out".  
  
"I seen your power and I know that you can do this. Okay then where is this z sword up there let us take you to it. With that they took Truhan to the z sword".  
  
"Once up there look master if no Kai could take it out what chance does this mortal have look Kabito lets give Truhan a chance we had ours and couldn't now let's see if Truhan can take it out".  
  
This shouldn't be too hard to do If I could defeat Cello then I can take out this sword out of this rock.  
  
He went to his Maxine and that is going SS4 a very high 4 and with one pull he told it out. See I knew this would be easy both Kabito and the Supreme Kai looked at him with shock.  
  
"The power he was producing was enormous Kabito are you sensing his power level yes master his power is enormous almost as Buu power".  
  
After he pulled it out he got out of his transforming.  
  
Back on Earth  
  
"KaKarott did you feel that power yeah Vegeta it's enormous. Goten and Trunks dad who is producing that much power dad I don't now son maybe is that buu character that is approaching earth".  
  
"That why we must train harder that before if this creature is as powerful as what we just felt".  
  
Then we must train harder no lets get back to training.  
  
Back at the Kai planet  
  
"He has done the impossible Kabito he has free the z sword. Yeah master I see it but I still can't believe that a certain earthling could have so much energy".  
  
And also pulled the z sword with sure ease I know Kabito. "Truhan how does it feel to carry the legendary z sword, it feels kind of strange what do you mean strange I feel some kind of energy trap on this sword its kind of weird".  
  
"Let me see I don't feel any energy coming from it".  
  
"Look it's starting to move your right its moving my itself but why I never heard about this let me try something Supreme Kai with that Truhan grab it and broke it in half".  
  
"What have you done you just broken it in half yes, but I stop it now its not moving by itself anymore".  
  
Don't worry I didn't need the z sword to defeat Buu with this new fusing I'll be able to defeat Majin Buu. I did get stronger while pulling the z sword out from its prison.  
  
You may be correct, but I can make you stronger what who said that well I did young fellow.  
  
Who are you well I am the Supreme Kai who else. Wait a minute your ki it's the same one I felt in the z sword. You're correct I was stuck in the sword for a long time.  
  
"Excuse me sir but how can that be, I thought that there were no more Supreme Kai after buu killed them all".  
  
"Well I am a Supreme Kai also like your self but I am 15 generations ago".  
  
"But sir how did you get trap in the sword well there was a evil man not as evil as buu but he was bad well he knew I could stop him and his evil ways so he set a trap for me and trap me for ever in the z sword".  
  
Though I always thought that a kai would free me and not this boy, well times have changed while I was gone.  
  
"I tried my hardest sir. But I didn't know that you were stuck in there what I heard was that if someone pulled it out that you will get unlimited power that was the last thing I heard from the other kais".  
  
"Don't worry about it now you what your name Trohan yes you I can work with I could even make you more powerful than what you are right now".  
  
But it's going to take 24 hrs that long well kid be patient and after the twenty four you'll be stronger then right now.  
  
"Okay then let's get started. Just before we start what this special powers that you say you have will I can awake people sleeping powers like the ones to you Trohan".  
  
"Ok then with they started the process".  
  
Back on earth  
  
"It's been a week since the deaths of Gohan and Mirai (Trunks)".  
  
Videl, Lime and the rest return to school without the two warriors. Bulma called and said that Gohan and Trunks were sick and were going to be all week long.  
  
Videl and the rest knew otherwise but didn't say anything about it.  
  
Sharpner though how could she say that the nerd and the other one are dead there no way to bring them back I wonder how can she bring them back.  
  
But the girls though differently they were sad because there two friends and Videl boyfriend was gone dead.  
  
Hercule on the other hand wanted to take the credit for defeating Cello. But he knew that he couldn't do it because his daughter knew the truths.  
  
That is was the same kid that defeated Cell and if he said that he defeated Cello her daughter would speak and tell that he didn't defeat Cello or Cell but the person that defeated Cello and Cell was the deliver boy.  
  
And he wasn't going to risk that so he kept quiet.  
  
At Capsule Corp  
  
"Vegeta and Goku were still training Vegeta had accepted to fuse with Goku after some persuading".  
  
"Trunks and Goten were also training and they accepted to also fuse together".  
  
After a few tries Goten and Trunks were able to fuse into Gotenks.  
  
Vegeta and Goku after a few tries were able to fuse into Gogeta.  
  
Being fused they both started to fight each other in order to become stronger than before.  
  
Gotenks was able to reach SS3 it was a low SS3.  
  
Gogeta was able to reach SS3 a high SS3 almost 4 and Gogeta was frustration that he was almost at SS4 he had to reach he had to. After sparring for about 30 minutes he was half way there but not quite. At that moment they defused becoming just Vegeta and Goku.  
  
Vegeta was pissed he was almost at the next level. But Goku I just can't wait to get to the next level.  
  
After that they went to eat they were tired from all the sparring at the dinning table Goten told his mom and Bulma that they fused together making Gotenks and that they transformed into a SS3 a low one.  
  
And that Goku and Vegeta fused together to make Gogeta a high SS3 almost SS4, that nice Veggie and Goku.  
  
I just wished that Gohan and Mirai was here I miss my baby boy. Don't worry Chi after all this is over well wish him back.  
  
Back at Orange Star High School  
  
School just ended and Videl decided to go to Capsule Corp and see if there was any news Lime decided to go with Videl.  
  
Erase decided to go home and Sharpner took her.  
  
"When they arrived at Capsule Corp Bulma greeted them hi girls so what are you doing here well we wanted to know how could you bring Gohan and Mirai back to life that it was not possible".  
  
"Chi and Bulma explained to both girls that it was possible they explained to them about sheron the dragon and about the dragonballs".  
  
"Goten, Trunks, Goku and Vegeta fused once more as they did that the building was shaking because of the power they were producing".  
  
"What was that um that just the boys fusing again "what" you mean they can fused like Gohan and Mirai did yes you want to see them train yeah that would be fun to watch".  
  
Common on follow me then when they saw Gotenks and Gogeta fighting each other they are strong.  
  
At that moment a certain namek appeared he open the gravity room what your big deal namek as you know we were training for that creature buu.  
  
I know but I sensed a powerful energy earlier on and wanted to know if you felt it of course we felt it namek we think that it was the power of buu.  
  
"No, that was not the power of buu it was something else what you mean to tell me that it wasn't the creature power no it wasn't and that what worries me".  
  
"Look Dende told me that you can use the hyper time chamber in order to get stronger. That energy that we felt is more powerful than you two right now it was like 5 times stronger than you I don't know right now if it was evil or good".  
  
Because I just felt it for a couple of seconds.  
  
"As you know the hyper time chamber you can train for year and it been just a day that all you have one day".  
  
"What do you mean we just have one day because Dende just informed me that buu will be here tomorrow so I think its time that we head to the look out we be safe over there".  
  
Okay then namek we will go directly into the hyper time chamber to train so that tomorrow will be able to defeat this buu character once and for all and bring to life the other two brats.  
  
"By the time they finished talking they defused once more and Goku deported everyone to the look out".  
  
Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten went directly to the hyper time chamber to start there training.  
  
"The girls decided to do girls stuff. Piccolo went to spar in the mountains".  
  
The other z fighters continue to train until tomorrow. In space a space ship finally makes it to earth and lands out side an evil wizard brings out the energy stolen from the namek and the warriors.  
  
Insert it and then Majin Buu comes out Babidi tells him to kill everyone on this planet and the first person he kills in Babidi.  
  
With that done he goes and destroys everyone that comes in contact with this creature.  
  
The z fighters sense the creature and all over the world television network announce that a certain monster is destroying earth population.  
  
The monster then arrived at North City and destroyed the whole city. The z fighters were ready to attack.  
  
Then they left Videl and her friends Erase Sharpner and Lime headed back to Capsule Corp.  
  
Bulma told them about the situation and what was happening. So your that blob that is destroying the citys were we are just going to just stop here right now.  
  
With the Vegeta and Goku fused into Vegeto and Trunks and Goten fused into Gotenks and went to there final form which is a Super Sayian three Piccolo and Tien and Krillen attacked Buu head on but they were not as lucky.  
  
As the fused Sayians had a better chance they gave buu a few hit and even blew his head off.  
  
Now to take the rest off but then something happened unexpected he resorted him self back what the hell another piccolo.  
  
Then he ki blast the z fighters and created a huge crater there the z fighters laid almost dead Goku teleported them all back to Capsule Corp.  
  
What happened to you guys he was just too powerful for us we must go to the lookout and hide there. And they all left guys I knew you would be coming who are they are Gohan and Mirari Trunks friends don't worry Dende.  
  
Hey guys lately I have been feeling a huge power level I contacted King Kai and he told me that a warrior is being trained in the god world.  
  
And that warrior is going to face Majin buu in about three hours.  
  
He told me that this warrior can go up to level 4.  
  
He is very powerful Goku and he is also a sayian. What that can't be me and KaKarott are the only Sayian left.  
  
I think he said he might be part Sayian.  
  
Back at the Supreme Kai world  
  
There Trohan your training has been completed how you feel I feel great with that he powered up.  
  
Kakarott did you feel that yes Vegeta this guy is powerful like Dende said I just hope that it is enough.  
  
Buu has destroyed half the earth all ready Trohan you must leave now sure Supreme Kai thanks for this new power but first I will go to my family first and tell them that I am still alive.  
  
With that Trohan teleported to the lookout. Everyone else was outside with Trohan appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Videl was the first to notice a certain person walking towards them look guys who is that person coming towards us.  
  
Everyone looked who are you and what are you doing here. Mirai do you want to play a joke on them sure why not.  
  
With that Trohan disappeared and appeared in front of Videl so Vid Gohan had a terrible death and it's all your fault that he is dead.  
  
What Chi spook yes didn't she tell you because of her your baby boy died you didn't want to hear what he had to say.  
  
Gohan felt the same pain all over again just like in the cell games when his father sacrifice himself.  
  
What do you have to say for your self Videl Satan what everyone said she is the daughter of that idiot moron man?  
  
Lime and her friends decided to stick up for her friend who are you and why are you accusing Videl because it's her fault that Gohan and Mirai are dead.  
  
Yes I wanted to talk to him but when I found out the truth I wanted to tell him sorry and that if it was in his heart to take me back.  
  
See Gohan she still love you tell her who you are no I can't do that if I die turning this fight she would cry again and I cant let that happened again.  
  
Look everyone you must stay away from my battle I would do my best in defeating this creature understand.  
  
And one more thing father don't try and get into the battle as you notice you don't have a chance against Buu.  
  
With that he turned Super Sayian wait why did you call us father because I am your son. And here something so you wont get in my way he created a shield that way no one would get away from the lookout and no one would come in.  
  
What are you doing this would leave you out of my battle. You can always bring me back with the dragonballs wait Gohan I know its you well finally someone figure it out.  
  
Told you Mirai that Lime would figure out that it was us. Oh my gosh Gohan is that you in there yes mother is me why but we all though you were dead well I wasn't I was at the supreme kai planet training for this now I must leave.  
  
Hey why did you made me fell guilt Gohan we don't have time for this Vid when I get back we will talk about it ok.  
  
No Trohan you cant fight him there no way to beat it that where your wrong fathers there is a way to defeat this creature and I am going to do it.  
  
Trohan take this shield off and together we will defeat it no I cant do that goodbye for now my friends.  
  
Noooooo Dende there must be away to take us this shield no Goku I am sorry but there no way to take it off.  
  
Next Chapter Trohan confronts Buu and also kills him but what will happened to Trohan after the battle does he survive find out there are about two more chapters left for this story 


	5. The End of Buu

Trohan went flying down I hope that we are strong enough to defeat this buu creature don't worry we do and once we have defeated buu we will bring the dragon and wish everyone that was killed by him back to life.  
  
Dende there has to be a way to turn off this shield I am sorry Goku but I cant do anything about it the only person that can turn it off is Trohan King Kai are you there yes Goku can you help us.  
  
Well Goku I have bad news for you that shield was created by the supreme kai and he doesn't want you to inter in the match with your son. Wait I am getting a message Goku it seems that supreme kai will be there shortly.  
  
Greetings I am the supreme kai you shouldn't worry about your sons they will be alright for the time being but you must not interfere in the match with buu. I have faith in Trohan that they will kill this creature once and for all.  
  
But how can you be certain of well because I train him on my planet and also because I gave them the special fusion earring this are not ordinary earrings they can be fussed how long they please if they want to they can be fused for ever its up to them.  
  
And also his power is unlimited if he cant defeat buu then no one can its up to him lets enjoy the show. How can you say that enjoy the show our babies our out there fighting this guy do something remove his shield and let them help the boys out.  
  
Sorry you had your chance and you were no match for buu now its Trohan chance let him be.  
  
He created a huge TV and saw Trohan flying toward buu Videl though Gohan be careful I don't want to lose you again. Lime also though Trunks I just met you I don't want to lose you too be careful you guys.  
  
Buu or rather kid buu was causing havoc what was left of earth somehow fat buu got out and was protecting Hercule and Bee.  
  
Buu its time to end this good buu saw him even Hercule Trohan decided to take them to the look out he sensed the fat buu was good. Hi guys no time no see who are you look familiar I will take you too your daughter Mr. Satan then I will come back and take care of Buu.  
  
Are you crazy he is going to kill you no he wont. Now take my hand and they disappeared out on the lookout where did they go. I don't know they simply disappeared that when what is this place they heard Hercule scream.  
  
This is the god home Dende you remember him he is the green god oh yeah I forgot about him. Now go I must go and tell wait when I am gone tell them to gather the dragon and to wish everyone back tell them I will return when finish with Buu I don't know when I will return so tell Videl I will return bye wait.  
  
But he was gone good luck boy Videl daddy what are you doing here some guy brought us here what do you man brought us well me and buu and bee.  
  
Did Trohan bring you here yes he said something about bringing a dragon when he takes buu with him he also told me not to worry about him that he would return some day but not know.  
  
What does he mean about that supreme kai that he will return back some day but not right now I don't know what he meant by that . is he able to open portals to another demission yes but where.  
  
That is what I don't know I will try to contact him. Trohan can you hear me yes I can supreme kai what are you doing what you couldn't kill buu once and for all but how I will teleport to the sun right in the middle of it. Are you crazy you could die from that and we wont be able to bring you back don't worry about me I will survive because I will teleport him to a sun ten times more hotter then this one here on this galaxy.  
  
Which one I cant tell you that good bye no Trohan buu its time to go back from where you were created he got into his mind and he got it. Goku we must save your sons he is going to send buu and himself to a sun ten times hotter then this earth and if your son dies we won't be able to bring him back to like.  
  
Not even the namek dragonballs would work. Wait its too late he is gone. And the shield disappeared with Trohan gone from the earth the force field is gone buu is gone and so is Trohan.  
  
No why Gohan Trunks why did you have to do it. They appeared at the solar system with the hottest sun but also it was the solar system where buu was created he then sent buu to the sun where the sun exploded with such force that Trohan was thrown into a planet.  
  
At the same moment buu was being created. Trohan decided to take care of buu before he was created he went and destroyed the entire planet.  
  
Months and months passed on earth and still Trohan had not return they wished everyone back to life but Trohan was not one of them. After half a year had passed they had a special visit from the supreme kai hi everyone I have good news for all of you.  
  
What is it time has been changed I went into the past and buu is not even created before he was created the planet exploded I think that Trohan blew it up before it ever happened then do you know where he is I was told that he was in that solar system but he is not there anymore I don't know when he is coming back here just have faith and remember Gohan will come back one day like he told you guys.  
  
Next chapter Is Trohan ever coming back home why is he still lost in space find next time also next chapter would be the last one for this story until next time. 


	6. A new beginning

I don't own dragonball z but I do own Gonha and Turnk.  
  
Gohan Enemies Return  
  
By Lonely Warrior  
  
Last Chapter 6  
  
If you want a sequel just email me or review this last chapter.  
  
In space Trohan landed on some strange silver planet and they met a couple of nice people there they saved that planet of something very nasty and they were given a reward.  
  
And old man gave him something but in order he had to sacrifice his fused being. They agreed and they defused whoa it feels good to be two once more. Yeah Gohan wait why is our hair silver this is your gift my boys as you can sense you still the power of Trohan but you each have it also your hair will remain silver for the rest of your lives and one more thing you will be teleported back home my boys.  
  
But how you have the power boys here is one last thing it's a ki blocker it would able you to block your energy here it's a necklace with silver ring it would always protect you and you can now go with your love ones good bye and they disappeared.  
  
And appeared back on earth they ask a little boy what month it was whoa Trunks we have been gone for eight months.  
  
Yes and we are suppose to graduate in two months I have an idea we should go back to high school and graduate with everyone else. We wont tell them until graduation ok sure how about you be called Gonha and me Turnk yeah they are perfect.  
  
With that they went to the high school and register they told them they were exchange students from Spain. That is why there hair is silver and that they were step brothers.  
  
They passed with flying colors now they needed a place to live so Turnk bought a big house with enough food to last them for those two months. Gonha went to buy them some clothes and transportation by the end of the day everything was done.  
  
Gonha got a new corvette it was red with flame lines across it. and for Turnk he got him a black corvette with a white skull on the hood.  
  
The next day everyone saw the twins arrive on there cars. Sharpner just saw man what cool cars you two have are you new. They even had to change there voice so they wouldn't be recognized.  
  
Yes we are can you show us to the office. Sure it's that way Videl and Lime just stared at them girl they look familiar like we know them but somewhere but where.  
  
Erase guys did you see the two new hottest that just walked through here yes Erase we did but I don't know it seems that we have met them before I just cant put my finger on it but don't worry we are going to find out who these two are before we graduate.  
  
She felt sad along with Lime that there boyfriend weren't going to be there look guys don't be sad I know they will try there best to come back like they promise.  
  
Turnks its working Videl and Lime have there suspicion but they don't know its us. I know I feel kind of sad not being able to tell them they are going to be mad at us at graduation for not telling them the truth.  
  
Don't worry you can just say it was my idea no wait well tell them it was a surprise and they will be problay forget about not telling them.  
  
Gonha lets go to class okay hey we have the same classes as before. Well I made it possible I talked to the principal yesterday and explain to him the situation and he agreed to keep it a secret until graduation.  
  
But when we graduated they are going to say our real names I know that is going to be the fun part I want to see everyone face when that happens it's going to be priceless.  
  
They got there schedule and left for class once there the teacher introduce them we have two new students today they are exchange students from Spain. Please welcome Turnks and Gonha would you like to tell us something about yourself.  
  
Well in our country we are the champions in marital arts no one has ever beaten us in a tag team fighting. Any one that has challenged us has died or lost which ever comes first.  
  
Thank you two Gonha you can sit next to Miss Satan. Videl though that was Gohan sit Turnks you can sit next to Miss Lime she also though that was Trunks seat.  
  
Some guy was trying to hit on Lime Turnks got mad and told him off to stay away from her before he hurts him real bad. Lime thank Turnks but I can take care of my self buddy sure what ever you say.  
  
Videl kept starring at Turnks his name sounds awful familiar if you change the letters you spell Trunks and same goes for Gonha it spells Gohan but it cant be them.  
  
Hey Turnks did you know if you change the letters in Videl name it spells Devil what how dare you call me Devil my name is Videl buddy who cares what you name is you short girl.  
  
Now your calling me short I will take care of you moron what are you going to send someone to take care of me since you father has all that money.  
  
What no I will personally take care of you and what army you ha your too weak to ever hurt a champion like my self. Look buddy if I were you I will better shut up because when my boyfriend finds out about this he is going to kill you.  
  
What boyfriend I just see you your boyfriend is smart he left you because you are such a bitch. What I am not a bitch and I will take care of you. Just then the bell rang well got to go women. You get back here you coward and she went after him. Lime and everyone else just stared at Turnks what just happened why did you friend just say those things to our friend. I don't know well I better go help him deal with the devil. What your going to help him of course that is what we do we help each take out the trash and that is what you are and you friend the devil.  
  
Look buddy my friend is not a devil and her boyfriend and mine are still missing somewhere on space ok. Oh you mean Trohan right that guy gave us some trouble but we killed him about two days ago he though he was very powerful but he was no match for us the silver fighters.  
  
What you are lying no I am not tell your friends and see if you can sense his ki but you will sense nothing because he is dead. Ha=ha what a sucker he though he was the most powerful but he wasn't so we killed him.  
  
You monster I will get you for this she tried to hit him and the teacher saw it Miss Lime go to the principal office now and I will see you today after school. But he told me that no buts go and Turnks I am sorry she attack me for no apeared reason.  
  
Erase and Sharpner went up to Turnks how dare you say those things about our firend Lime she didn't start it was you. Oh really and what are you going to do about it blondies.  
  
He drew Erase to the ground and he punch Sharpner and they fell together Erase on top of Sharpner. Mr. Kim these two are having sex look and the teacher saw it. They told that it was legal to do it on school grounds and that you approve of it.  
  
Erase and Sharpner I am very disappointed in you two to the principal office and I will see you today and the rest of the month in detention. No but he pushed us no buts go see you all. I better go with Gonha and finish Videl.  
  
What we must help her now Miss Lime you started a fight today with one of the new students from spain. I am really disappointed in you for that you will have one month detention now you may go next time miss lime you will be expel. Now sent me the next pair.  
  
Erase and Sharpner you too I am very disappointed also you will share the same faith as Miss Lime you will spent one month in detention and if you any where near the spain brothers you will be expel now get out of my office.  
  
What happened that guy got us in trouble he drew Erase at me and he punch me he told the teacher that we were having sex the nerve of that guy.  
  
Wait where is Videl she is in English dame it lets go before they get to her also. Videl was between the two Spain guys where the hell is everyone else I don't now and who cares.  
  
Did you hear about your boyfriend no he was killed yesterday the person you call as Trohan was killed he fought well but he eventually died.  
  
What that cant be yeah here they told me to give you this oh no his earrings you bastards why did you have to kill him. Because we wanted to no I will kill you two for that. Miss Satan to the principal office now.  
  
But why you just threaten to kill the two spain brothers when she got there miss satan I am disappointed in you how could you do this and now I am forced to do this you will not go to fight crime for two months and also you will be in detention for two months and if you try to do something to them you will be expelled.  
  
Now get out of my office those two I am going to get them for this no one do this to Videl Satan and especially not those two.  
  
After school Videl marched herself to detention like she had a choice.  
  
Erase and Sharpner got there and saw Lime girl what happened to you I got in trouble by those two. Just then the door opened Videl they got you in trouble also yes.  
  
They explain what they did to each other but why would they say they killed Trohan I mean Gohan and Trunks I don't know.  
  
They art smarted us but that will change I will get pay back and I will destroy them just them the brothers came in well hello there what the hell are you doing here well we just came to make fun of you hahahahahaha  
  
Well we better leave we have places to go people to visit while your stuck here were going to Capsule Corp for a little visit lets go. I wont let you hurt them its not like you can do anything about it what do you mean you stuck here for four hours.  
  
I contact her that's when Gonha did something everything that was electic exploded what have you done. Then he blasted Videl if you leave this building you will die. Now here is a timer when this marks o you can leave no sooner or she dies.  
  
Four hours later when they finally got out they went to Capsule Corp they found no one what happened to everyone. I don't know they went to chi house and no one there.  
  
What happened to everyone but no one found them the next day Bulma called Lime how dare you what are you talking about Bulma I found out something miss that you have been with another man how could you do this to Trunks I never want to see you again.  
  
But Bulma what are you talking about she hung up on me. She called Videl and the same thing happened to her.  
  
Two months later it was gradation everyone was there even Bulma and the whole z fighters but why they even saw both silver brothers.  
  
Now Erasa Pencil Sharpner Pen Lime Grand and Videl Satan now for you two special friends that made all this possible. Give up for our two long lost warriors Trunks Briefs and Gohan Son.  
  
What they cant be them they are the ones that got us in trouble hi guys Trunks told you they wouldn't be mad at us for getting them in trouble.  
  
What it is you guys how dare you do this to us your girlfriends Gohan get back here now well Trunks see ya and he flew out of there. Trunks get back here when I get my hand I will destroy you.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!! The End !!!!!!! 


End file.
